Outboard motors are known as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 below, which includes an intake duct provided on an engine cover that covers an upper part of an engine, the intake duct having an inlet opening into an air intake chamber and an outlet opening into an air intake pipe. The air intake chamber communicates with the exterior of the engine cover through an air intake port in the engine cover. The air intake pipe communicates with a throttle body (throttle valve).
According to the outboard motor disclosed in Patent Document 1, air is drawn into the air intake chamber through the air intake port in the engine cover, whereupon the air that has been drawn into the air intake chamber can be drawn into the air intake duct through the inlet. The air that has been drawn into the air intake duct is then drawn through the outlet of the air intake duct and into the air intake pipe, and the air that has been drawn into the air intake pipe is then drawn into the throttle body.